


TTS drabbles - Addam's nightmare

by Astrumiel



Series: TTS Ficlets and Drabbles [3]
Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Relationships: Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Series: TTS Ficlets and Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	TTS drabbles - Addam's nightmare

It was dark, the walls oozed with some sort of lichen that he desperately hoped wasn't toxic. Though the room wasn't outright awful it was nothing less than a prison. outside every so often he heard the shuffling or reincarnates walking past - He was in Farstryk again. 

Denial hit him - then panic, had everything else been a dream then? Had he never left at all? How long had he really been here?

Another noise and his limbs felt like they were moving through cold ocean water, just as dark as this damned prison of his. Though he had never feared the dark he craved sunlight like nothing else right now, needed it more than food or water. The noise grew closer, but he couldn't find where it was coming from - where had the door gone? He needed to get out-get away but there wasn't so much as a loose brick to give him a way out. Closer still the noise was like stale air rattling through a corpse near him and he had no weapon, he had nothing, he- 

A hand closed down on his shoulder and he tried to flinch away, to scream something but fear took the voice from his throat and the strength from his movements. 

"-dam, Addam" Addam's eyes shot open to a predawn gray. Above him Rune hovered, gray-blue eyes worried as they met his. "Hey, you're ok - that sounded like a hell of a nightmare." He said softly as Addam struggled to get himself under control. He had gone months without terrors like this why now. 

"I am-"

"You're here, you're home and you're ok. . . . you're shaking like mad though right now," Rune told him, one hand still on his shoulder. "Do you need to talk about it?" 

For some reason that nearly caused Addam to bark a laugh, instead, he only shook his head. He should be fine soon, he was awake now after all he just needed. . . he shivered violently again like he was trying to dislodge the lingering touch of the reincarnates. 

"What are you doing?" He asked hoarsely as Rune pulled away and got out of bed.

Rune came to his side of the bed and rather than sitting on it like Addam expected him to - he held out his hand.

"I don't . . ." He trailed off taking Rune's hand out of instinct and let himself get pulled gently out of bed. He should say something - put on something if they're going to leave the room but Rune leads him no more than a few steps from the bed then pulls him, still shivering, close and starts to sway.

A dance at sunrise. 

Though it's not much of a dance, Addam wraps his arms around Rune and lets himself fall into this just as Rune starts to softly humm something familiar. It's not something many people are privy to - Addam counts himself one of the lucky few - but Rune can sing beautifully. Even now at more of a humm than a song, it is lovely.


End file.
